Blast from the Past
by castlebeckettmalinara
Summary: What happens when your from the future but you live in the past and the future comes to haunt you. Suck at summarizes but you should give this story a try
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, if I did Firefly would have never been cancelled in the first place…..**

**Ch.1**

Castle woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. Groaning he rolled over and smiled as Beckett filled his caller I.D. he could really get used to waking up next to her every day. He couldn't remember feeling that way since Inara. No he shouldn't think about her it made his heart hurt. "Why if it isn't the extraordinary Kate Beckett." He said.

"We have a dead body on 50th and Lexington." she said smiling over the greeting she received.

"Okay I'm on my way."

Beckett looked at the victim in front of her. It was a white male in his early thirties. He had a hole in his chest that looked like it came from a knife. Lanie was kneeling next to the body examining the wound when Castle arrived holding two cups of coffee.

"So what do we got?" he asked handing Beckett one of the cups of coffee.

"White male stab wound to the chest." Kate filled him in taking the cup with a smile. "Do we know time of death?" Castle asked looking at the victim for the first time. He did a double take when he saw the victim. He knew this guy. His name was Atherton. "Are you okay Castle?" she asked when she noticed that he continued to stare at the body. "I'm fine." Castle lied not telling Beckett that he knew the victim.

Lanie who was examining the body turned to Castle. "Time of Death is approximately between 11:00 and 2:00 a.m. C.O.D looks like a stab wound to the chest. I'll know more when I get the body back to the lab." Detective Esposito walked up to the three people around the body. "After canvassing the area we still weren't able to find the vic's wallet." He told them. "Great so we have a John Doe." Beckett said frustrated. Castle was still shaken over the fact that he knew the person that he wasn't paying attention."Are you sure you're alright?" Beckett asked."Yeah" Castle answers snapping out of it.

"I know who you're victim is." Castle turned around instantly recognizing the voice. No! It can't be how did he get here, he was supposed to be back in the future with the rest of his past. "Hello my name is Shepherd Book."

Back at the precinct Castle and Beckett were watching the interview with the Shepherd.

"How do you know our victim?" asked Ryan.

"Well I don't really know him, but I know of him." replied the Shepherd.

"Can you tell us his name?" asked Espo

"Yes his name is Atherton Winng."

Castle wasn't paying attention to the interview; his mind was drifting towards Serenity. How did Shepherd get here? If he's here does that mean everyone else is here? Is Inara here? No! You can't do this to yourself Malcolm. No! You're not Malcolm your famous writer Richard Castle. Malcolm Reynolds no longer exists.

"What can you tell us about him?" asked Ryan.

"Me nothing, but you should ask Captain Reynolds."

"Who's this Captain Reynolds? Do you think he killed Mr. Winng?"

"I do not believe he killed Atherton, but you could always ask him. I mean he is watching this interrogation from that room." Shepherd pointed to the mirror from which Castle and Beckett were watching.

Beckett turned to Castle with question in her eyes. "What is he talking about?"

"Come on you can't honestly believe him, Beckett you've known me for four years when has anybody ever called Malcolm Reynolds." Castle replied nervously not noticing that Book never said his first name.

"He never said a first name."

"What?"

"He never said a first name Castle. So how do you know its Malcolm?"

"I thought he said a first name?" Castle said getting frustrated "Maybe I said a wrong name." Castle said hoping Kate would drop it.

No such luck. Kate knocked on the window stopping the interview. Ryan got up from his chair and walked out the door to the viewing room.

"Ask him the first name of Captain Reynolds." Kate said.

"Do you really believe his story?" Ryan asked.

Kate looked back at Castle who was sitting there pretending not to care. "I don't know."

"What's the captain's first name Shepherd?" Castle was silently freaking out. Please don't say it please he begged in his head.

"Why it's..." BOOM! The 12th precinct was shaking smoke was filling the hall ways. "What was that?" Demanded Kate as she walked into the interrogation room with Castle right behind her.

"I'm afraid there here." Said Sheppard

"Who's here?" asked Ryan as the three detectives pulled out there guns and pointed them at the door.

Ignoring the detectives he looked straight at Castle and said one word "Alliance"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

"What's alliance?" asked Kate

Ignoring everyone, but Shepherd Book Castle asked "How did you get here?"

"It doesn't matter how I got here all that matters is that we better get out of here if we want to live."

"Fine, but answer me this first why did you come and why now I've been gone for years."

"No you haven't Mal you've only been gone for one year. The reason I came was to warn you that alliance wants you dead because…."

BAAOOM! Another explosion rocketed the building. The precinct was in total chaos as everyone tried to escape the precinct safely. They all made outside safely. They rushed to Beckett's car and all piled in.

"Could someone please tell me what the hell is going on!" Kate yelled frustrated at watching the precinct go up in flames.

"Detective it's not safe out in the open like this while they're after the captain." Book said

"Don't call me that Mal died when Alliance took him from his only family." Castle said looking out the window not seeing the confused looks on all the detectives faces.

"Sorry cap…, I mean Rick." The car sat idle with Kate unsure what to do next. "Detective we really need to get out of here if any of us wish to see tomorrow." She took off down the street following instructions from Book led them to an abandoned building. After they pulled in they realized too late that the building wasn't as abandoned as they thought. There in front of them were three people two male and one female. "Well well well if it isn't Atherton Wiing. Don't you look great for a dead guy. Now tell me to what pleasure do I owe your sudden reincarnation." asked Castle getting out of the car. As he got out he realized he recognized the women with Wiing. "Well if it isn't my first wife." Beckett looked over at the women thinking she would find Meredith but not recognizing the women.

"Yes well Atherton said he needed my help finding you and you know how I worry so I had to come." Said Sapphire sarcastically.

"Enough with the pleasantries what are you guys doing." Snapped Castle

"Well you see, I need something that you have." Atherton said speaking for the first time.

"Oh ya and what might that be?"

"You're a very hard man to find Mr. Reynolds did you know that. You see when I got here I landed in the wrong state. Wyoming horrible state poverish and what not. Any ways when I did manage to find you I had to figure out a way to get close to you. You can imagine my surprise when I find out your working for cops. You who back in our verse ran form law all the time. After finding all this out it was all rather easy. All I had to do was fake my death."

" That was a great story, does it have a point." Castle asked

"Did the Shepherd tell how he got here?" Atherton looked towards Mal realizing that he had no clue what he was talking about. "No, well let's just say that little whore…" "Shut your gorham mouth you sonavabitch. Leave Inara out of this." Mal said getting angry. "Touchy sorry I just assumed you'd moved on." Said Atherton looking towards Kate. Castle stepped in front of Kate blocking Atherton's view of her.

"What do you want!" yelled Kate from behind Castle getting more confused and scared watching how angry Castle was getting scared never before having seen a violent side of him ever.

"Fine I'll tell you I want revenge for what you and that whore…" Castle ran towards Wiing and swung his arm punching him in the face knocking Atherton to the ground.

"Don't you ever talk to about her like that you …"

"Step away from him." Sapphire said pulling a gun out. The Detectives reacted to the gun and pulled theirs out. "Put your weapon down." They all yelled in unison.

Sapphire looked towards the Detectives and put her gun down. "I think we can all benefit from calming down." Book said calmly.

Castle stood up straight and took a step back he turned his back to Atherton and Sapphire and started walking back towards Kate. He was distracted by Kate that he didn't hear Atherton pull a gun and fire. Everyone stood still as the sound of a gun, shot through the air. Castle screamed out in agony as a bullet hit his torso. Book pulled out a small device from his pocket and pressed a button. Castle fainted as a pulling sensation came from around him.

"Castle!" he heard trying to pull him out of the darkness. "Castle!" It sounded familiar to him. "Castle, please wake up." The voice begged. Kate he thought trying to do what the voice was asking. "Kate." Castle woke up and looked around him realizing he was in the last place he ever thought he would be. Serenity with his crew around him and Kate holding his hand and Inara looking relieved in the background. "Nara?" castle said before he succumbed to darkness.

A/N I'm sorry it took me so long to update but my computer broke and I had to get it fixed. I promise it won't take me this long to update again. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
